I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an artificial Christmas tree. More particularly, the present invention relates to an artificial Christmas tree that is readily assembled and provides a long lasting storage facility.
II. Description of the Relevant Art
Generally, artificial Christmas trees consists of a central pole and individual limbs to be placed within and about the pole. The tree may be furnished with a base for supporting the central pole in an upright position.
The disadvantage of these previously known artificial Christmas trees is the time consumption in assembling the tree. Each branch provided for the tree is generally of a different length and time must be taken to determine the proper placement of the branch along the central pole to create the natural profile of a tree.
A still further disadvantage of these previously known artificial Christmas trees is that storage is not normally provided. The consumer is required to keep the box that the tree was purchased in for later storage. Usually the box is formed of cardboard and has a tendency to break down over the years or may get wet and fall apart from continuous storage in the basement.
Finally, a still further disadvantage of the previously known artificial Christmas trees is the time it takes to take down the tree, including removal of every branch and placement of the branch within the cardboard box for storage.